kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Chinomanako
(only movie) |homeworld = Earth (World of Shinkenger) |firstepisode = The Arrival of the Samurai Sentai |lastepisode = Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z |numberofepisodes = 2 (Decade) 1 (Shinkenger) 2 (Movies) |casts = Ryuzaburo Otomo(Voice) |image2 = |label2= Kamen Rider Diend }} :For the Super Sentai Wiki page, see . is an antagonist in the 2009 Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Decade. Unlike other new characters in Decade, Chinomanako is not an original character put into a previous Kamen Rider Series' continuity, but is rather a character in the continuity of the Super Sentai Series, . Chinomanako appears in both series, but is the main antagonist in the episodes of Decade, in which he appears. History Kamen Rider Decade The Arrival of the Samurai Sentai Chinomanako was an Ayakashi sent by to investigate the appearances of Kamen Rider Diend. Wandering in the real world, he witness the battle between Kamen Rider Diend and . He quickly jumps onto the scene and steals Diend's Diendriver. After having a short laugh at Kaito’s expense, Tsukasa transformed into Decade, using the power of Den-O in both regular and Complete Form. As he about to finish Chinomanako with Densha Giri, he escaped at the last moment. Figuring out the Diendriver's usage, he inserts the Diend Kamen Ride Card and shoots it above him. Transformed into a monstrous version of Kamen Rider Diend, Chinomanako summons a mass of Nanashi to attack the mortal realm to Narutaki's horror of the newly born abomination. Heretic Rider, Go Forth! Chinomanako summoned an army of Nanashi to take care of the Shinkengers, but they easily defeated them. After finding Chinomanako Diend, Tsukasa joins the battle just as Chinomanako and his summoned Eagle Undead and Moose Fangire have overpowered the Shinkengers and Kuuga. Decade and Shinken Red fight Chinomanako, who has summoned Kamen Rider Blade to fight with him. The other Shinkengers and Kuuga manage to destroy the Eagle Undead and Moose Fangire as Decade becomes Complete Form and uses the powers of Blade King Form to attack Chinomanako. Using the Blade Final Form Ride Card, he transforms Chinomanako's Blade into the Blade Blade before switching weapons with Shinken Red to use active Rekka Daizantou Attack Ride Card to destroy Chinomanako, saving the world. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen Chinomanako was a part of the Dai Zangyack army that fought alongside until the whole team defected and teamed up with Dai-Shocker before their former leaders reveal their true colors as well. Chinomanako was last seen against Kamen Rider Amazon. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z Chinomanako was part of an army of resurrected (mostly Super Sentai) monsters led by after the revival of . They proceeded to attack the gathering of Kamen Riders and . Chinomanako helped beat Kamen Rider OOO with and and . The heroes of recent years were in a pinch until the arrival of a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements led by and Kamen Rider 1. The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army, with Chinomanako being beaten back by Kamen Rider 2. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. Forms *'Weight:' 95 kg is an , a malevolent spirit used by the to wreak havoc in the living world in order to flood the banks of the . In the continuity of Shinkenger, all of the Ayakashi are actually the basis of creatures from the mythology of Japan. In the case of Chinomanako, he is the inspiration behind the |目目連}} in Japanese myth. His name roughly translates into "Blood Sea Cucumber". ::Powers and Abilities ;Human World Travel :Chinomanako and other residents of Sanzu River can travel themselves into human world via narrow hole gaps. ;Second Life :Chinomanako and most Ayakashi possessed a second life that granted them the chance to live again as a giant upon being defeated by Shinkengers. But after he utilizes the Diendriver, this ability was forsaken. ;Weapon Corruption :Upon gaining the Diendriver, it seemed that the weapon's power was corrupted with most of it's power bounded to Chinomanako and his Mokumokuren attributes. As shown, the weapon fires energy eyeballs instead of energy blasts and Diend's regular symbol was changed to fit his Rider Form. ;Enhanced Condition :After becoming Diend, Chinomanako no longer needed to rehydrate himself with the Sanzu River and can withstand longer times in the human world. Appearances: Decade Episodes 24-25, , . - Diend Form= Chinomanako Diend Form *'Height: '''207 cm *'Weight: 138 kg *'Punching power: '''6 t. *'Kicking power: '8 t. *'Maximum jump height: '30 m. *'Maximum run speed: '100 m. per 5 sec. Because of the arrival of Tsukasa and Daiki to his world, Chinomanako obtains the , which he then uses to become what is called an called . As a result, he no longer needs the waters of the Sanzu River to survive within the mortal realm but cannot revive and grow. In addition to Kamen Ride Cards, Chinomanako uses Cards which give him the ability to summon monsters from other Kamen Rider Series. In addition, Chinomanako can summon the |ナナシ連中|Nanashi Renjū}} through the gaps in the design of the Diend armor. Appearances: Decade Episodes 24, Episode ,25. }} Equipment Devices *Diendriver - Loadgun/transformation item, the weapon's power corrupted after landed on his hands. *Rider Cards - Cards used in his transformation and attacks *Diend Belt - A belt worn around Diend's waist which resembles the Decadriver, with its card scanner replaced with an empty casing which protrayed Diend's insignia. *Card Holder - A card holder which Diend use to contain his Rider Cards, in a similar manner to Decade's Ride Booker. It is stored on the left side of his Diend Belt and its maximum capacity is 18 cards. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Chinomanako is voiced by . Conception Notes *He is the first and last Kamen Rider orignate in the world of Shinkenger. *Chinomanko is similar to in in that both are villains in a crossover between and another Tokusatsu franchise, and both are based on the heroes of the other franchise. Chinomanako becomes a cross between and Kamen Rider Diend while Gavan Bootleg is based off and made by the . *During a battle between the Super Sentai and the Kamen Riders vs. their enemies during Kamen Rider X Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, Chinomanko is seen getting attacked by Kamen Rider Amazon. *Chinomanako Diend is the first Kamen Rider in the World of Shinkenger *Later, Chinomanko's Diend form (head and armor) will be retooled into Another Diend's suit. Appearances * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 24: The Arrival of the Samurai Sentai ** '' *** **Episode 25: ''Heretic Rider, Go Forth! * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z See Also *Daiki Kaito - Original Kamen Rider Diend References 2.↑ https://www.kamen-rider-official.com/zukan/phantoms External Link * in Kamen Rider Official Website. *Kamen Rider Chinomanako Diend in Kamen Rider Official Website. Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Decade Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Sentai Kaijin Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Monsters Category:Card Riders Category:Deceased Category:Debatable Riders